De ser asi,que sea a tu lado
by Hitomi Malfoy
Summary: Draco teme ser padre y le dice a Hermione en el peor momento, aun después de haber enfrentado todo y a todos. !Felices fiestas!


**MI VIDA PERFECTA SERIA…**

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio; fue una mata de risos castaños que se esparcía por todo su pecho desnudo y la espalda femenina. Un recuerdo muy placentero cruzo por su mente sobre la noche anterior y sonrió con sorna, por Merlín esta preciosa mujer sí que lo dejaba exhausto. Con la mano quito unos rizos que le estorbaban para poder apreciar ese rostro tan cremoso que poseía: Sus parpados empezaron a sobrecerrarce en señal de que estaba por despertar.

-Buenos días Draco.- deposito un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó aún más a él.

-Buenos días.- Y devolviéndole otro beso, se quedó observándola fijamente, hasta hacerla sonrojar.

-No me mires así.- El rubio soltó una leve carcajada.- Sabes estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Mn?, tu pensando eso si que es raro.- dijo con sarcasmo.-¿En que pensabas?

-Muy gracioso.- dándole un golpe en el pecho.- En que dentro de seis días es navidad.

-¿No eran siete?.- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.- Creo que las cuentas te fallan ahora.

Suspiro- Japón está un día adelantado, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto, bueno ¿y?

-No quiero pretender nada malo sabes pero ¿Crees que haiga sido buena idea escaparnos?.- el silencio comenzó a reinar en la habitación, Draco estaba tenso, temiendo por lo que estaba por preguntar.

-¿Te arrepientes Hermione?.- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente.- Dime, ¿Te arrepientes de haberte fugado conmigo?

-Jamás y lo sabes.- Respondió con firmeza.- Es solo que no quiero que pases navidad sin tus padres Draco, es solo eso.

-No te preocupes.- beso su frente cariñosamente.- Mientras tu estés conmigo, no me faltara nada ni nadie.

-Te amo..- como si fuera una niña, comenzó a reír contagiándolo.- No sabes lo mucho que te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

\- ¡Por Morgana!, mira las ojeras que traes hermano.- Un moreno entraba a la oficina con dos cafés en mano.- ¿Noche agitada eh?

-Cállate Blaise.- con una mano y sin mirarlo tomo uno americano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- _Gracias Blaise por preocuparte por mi y pasar a ver como estoy._ \- El rubio solo rodo los ojos ante los arranques del moreno.- En serio Draco yo puedo morir repentinamente y no te darías cuenta.

-Si, si ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Cómo que, que hago aquí rubio?!.- se llevó una mano al pecho indignado.- M e pase por tu oficina, porque en unos cuantos días es… ¡Año Nuevo en Japon!.- Dándole énfasis con las manos en posición ganadora.

-Se me olvidaba que eres como un niño pequeño.- El moreno hizo un mohín gracioso ante los ojos grises.- Ya se que es Año nuevo o Navidad en unos días, Hermione me lo dijo esta mañana.

-Bueno, hay que celebrarlo a lo grande en tu casa e invitamos a Theo… Yo llevo muchas botellas de sake porque obvio esto es Japón. Que las chicas se encarguen de la comida mientras nosotros estamos afuera….

-Para ya, ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero pasar ese día con ustedes?.- socarronamente elevo una ceja.

-Oh vamos, te mueres por pasar un día con nosotros como antes, además todo mundo quiere los regalos del _buen_ Blaise hermano.

-Si con tus regalos te refieres a un libro sobre estupidez y media, no gracias amigo yo paso.

- _"Como perder tu virginidad en cinco sencillos pasos_ ".- Recito Zabini cual texto sagrado.- Admítelo, fue uno de los mejores regalos de tu vida.

\- Regalos de mierda que das Blaise, además pensé que la navidad la ibas a pasar en casa de tu madre y con Pansy.

-Nah, sabes bien que mi madre es una bruja come nueras que odia y no literal, enserio odia a Pansy. Así que yo tampoco voy a estar ahí con ella, la odio por ser tan superficial con migo y que ya no este con ella.

-Bien, los esperamos en casa, pero tú.-Señalándolo con un dedo.-Le avisas a Theo. Ahora fuera de mi oficina que tengo mucho papeleo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-No lo sé Ginny, estoy muy nerviosa para ir.

-¡Y con más razón vas a ir Hermione!-Jalaba de un brazo la castaña fuera de la casa.- Esto no se deja solo porque estas nerviosa.

-P-pero y si, después de eso Draco ya no me quiere, ¿Qué voy a hacer?.- lloriqueaba en el brazo de la pelirroja como si no hubiera un mañana.- ¡Y-yo lo amo como no tienes idea!

-Al parecer te afecta más de lo que creí.- Juntas caminaron a la par.- Sabes, Malfoy te ama mucho más de lo que pensamos alguna vez que lo haría, por eso están aquí ¿no?- recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.- Además, si eso no ocurre, bueno pues yo misma me encargare de que él se haga cargo o lo muelo a golpes. O me dejo de llamas Ginny Weasley.

Cuando Hermione levanto la cabeza, en sus ojos denotaban ese "brillito" especial, aquel que las personas tienen cuando alguien las apoya a pesar de las adversidades, y lo único que pudo hacer en eso momentos fue abrazarse a ella como la hermana que nunca tuvo y no soltarla, hasta después de llegar a San mungo en Tokio.

-Ohayô, ¿en que podemos ayudarles?- una enfermera con los típicos rasgos asiáticos y de sonrisa amable les atendió.

-Am, si buenos días, necesitamos un test de embarazo rápido por favor.

-Claro ¿Para usted?- la pelirroja estaba del mismo tono de su cabello.

-N-no, para mi amiga, está aquí detrás de mí.- Un paso a un lado y descubrió a una castaña avergonzada.- Es ella.

-Muy bien pase por aquí.- Las condujo por una sala blanca.- Quítese la ropa y colóquese esta bata por favor, en un momento vuelvo.

-G-ginny, no estoy muy segura de hacer esta sabes, me siento como si estuviera a punto de una operación súper riesgosa.

-Vamos, no va a pasar nada malo, yo voy a estar aquí contigo en todo momento.

La enfermera volvió, inicio los análisis y tomo las pruebas necesarias, les dijo que podían recogerlas en recepción dentro de veinte minutos y volvió a salir. Hermione se vistió y junto a Ginny, volvió a la sala de espera junto a recepción. En estos momentos, la castaña tenia sus emociones a flor de piel y sus sentidos mas "sensoriales" de lo normal (valga la redundancia). Llegaron y lo primero que vio fue a dos enfermeras platicando en japonés, tal vez sobre la cena próxima de año nuevo y ciertas tradiciones ciertamente no pudo mucha atención.

-Herms…Herms..!HERMIONE!

-¿Ehh?, ¿Qué pasa?, no grites estoy aquí.- coloco un dedo es su oído haciendo referencia a no estar sorda.- ¿Qué querías Ginny?

-Tus resultados ya están.

-Quiero abrirlos en casa, y si no te importa cuando este sola.

-Sabes que no, pero vámonos de aquí, no me gustan los sanatorios.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **DÍA 1 ANTES DE Akemashite Omedetô**

Hermione estaba sola en casa lo sabia, Draco estaba trabajando en la empresa y ella decidió tomarse el día libre en el ministerio. Ginny se había ido hacia unos momentos, pero los nervios que la embargaban hacían que simplemente no pudiera con ellos. En sus manos tenía el sobre sobre que dictaminaría un nuevo futuro tanto para ella como para a el rubio tonto que amaba. Decidió después de veinte minutos de solo mirarlo empezar a abrirlo; lo primero que vio fue la fecha (todo normal) , el nombre del sanatorio, dirección:

 _RESULTADOS DE TEST DE EMBARAZO_

 _+-.. POSITIVO._

 _Embarazada…_

 _Estaba… Embarazada…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Durante todo el día estuvo de muy buen humor… Y eso, Draco lo noto muy bien durante la noche…

^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(

 **DÍA 2 ANTES DE Akemashite Omedetô**

 **-** Bien Hermione, ¿ocurre algo? Actuaste raro el día de ayer.- El rubio la arrincono sobre la encimera de la cocina, besándole el cuello y tomándola firmemente de las caderas.- Esta vez no te me escaparas preciosa.

-Mou, el hecho de estar de muy buen humor Draconis, no significa nada me gusta estar así solamente.- De puntillas rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- Ademas te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Si, que es?

-Hoy, y durante la semana hasta el Omedetô no iras a trabajar, lo he arreglado todo en las empresas como regalo de mi parte.

-Genial, sabes la parte de estar todos estos días junto a ti…solos los dos, sin nadie más hasta la cena me parece esplendido nena.- beso su cuello y tomo fuertemente sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la cena?

-Blaise y los demás vendrán como "sorpresa" del día, ¿no te parece genial?

-Claro, claro.

DIA 3 ANTES DEL Akemashite Omedetô

-Enserio Hermione, no sé porque tenemos que comprarles regalos, no es como si se los merecieran o algo por el estilo hermosa.- Se ve a Draco con más de tres bolsas en manos mientras seguía a una castaña que parecía no haberlo escuchado.- ¿Me has escuchado Jane?

-Lo he hecho, y a menos que quieras dormir en el sofá lo que resta del año.- Se volvió para encararlo.-No vuelvas a llamarme Jane, ¿entendido cariño?

-C-claro, sabes que era solo una broma, además yo adoro dormir contigo.- Desvió la mirada gris- Menuda mujer aterradora, te has vuelto Hermione…

-Has dicho algo Draco?.- murmuro mientras miraba unos aparadores de ropa "pequeña".

-No, que hay que apurarnos, que tengo hambre y no querrás qué..- Se quedo mirando a Hermione, la cual miraba embelesada ropa diminuta de bebe. Draco instintivamente entro en pánico, así que se acerco lentamente a ella…Aunque ella lo haiga notado.

-Mira Draco, ¿no es preciosa la ropa?

-Mm, si

-Sabes, siempre me pareció tierna toda la ropa que usan los bebes, de hecho pienso que mientras todo este en diminuto, siempre será tierno. ¿Tu que opinas?

-Es….bonita…Sabes, tengo hambre. Porque no vamos a comer y terminamos de escoger los regalos de los chicos eh..- Su voz disminuyo gradualmente al notar la mirada de Hermione en una mezcla de curiosidad y furia.- ¿Hermione?

-Sabes, no entiendo porque tu actitud es así ¿sabes?- se alejo fuera del establecimiento, sabia que la estaba siguiendo así que siguió hablando.- Así que no entiendo tu cambio de hace unos momentos, y ya que estamos aquí y nadie nos escucha, me gustaría que me dijeras porque reaccionas así cada vez que te digo algo sobre niños.

El rubio no hablo, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a la persona que estaba de pie frente a el. Mientras la castaña esperaba una respuesta; por la mente del rubio pasaban miles de cosas. El sabia la respuesta: pero simplemente no había manera de explicarla.

-No, no vas a responder Draco.- En ese momento, una mirada plateada le penetraba el alma.

-Hermione, sabes que te amo, como a nadie… pero

-No creo que sea el momento para tener hijos… no por ahora. Tal vez en dos o tres años mas.

-Llevamos juntos dos años.-Con cada palabra, la castaña se sentía morir.- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo?.- Aunque el rubio se sintió confundido al principio con sus palabras, no lo demostró.

-No.. yo no lo creo así.- Intento acercarse a ella pero se lo impidió.- Hermione, por ahora estamos muy bien así. Creo que debemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo como pareja disfrutar mas..

-¡¿Cuándo Draco?!.- No lloraría, no le daría el gusto.- Tengo veintiocho años, quiero ver a un pequeño correr por la casa, ¿ Es que no lo entiendes?

-Sabes, al parecer estas muy alterada, y tenemos suficientes regalos para los chicos, vámonos a casa a descansar.- Tomo su mano, pero la retiro inmediatamente.

-No Draco, tú vas a ir a casa a descansar, yo me quedare aquí.- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.- Te veo luego.

-No puedo creer que estés así por una estupidez.- dijo escéptico.

-¡Estoy así porque me has dicho que no quieres tener hijos Draco!.- Se dio vuelta para encararlo con lágrimas en las mejillas. En ese instante Draco reaccione, no había vuelto a verla llorar desde el colegio y eso causo un leve dolor en su estomago.- Por esa estupidez estoy así. Sabes, no quiero verte ahora mismo.- respiro hondo.- no quiero verte por dos semanas, tal vez te sirva para pensar.

-¡Estas loca!.- la giro y la tomo por los brazos.- ¿A dónde piensas irte?, te recuerdo Hermione que estamos en otro país, no tienes a nadie.- En cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió tanto, como de haberla insultado en el colegio.- Yo.. no quise.. lo dije sin pensar..

-No, bien dicen que lo que se dice sin pensar, es lo que verdaderamente se piensa.- Se solto de sus brazos, y camino hacia la salida.- Buenas fiestas señor Malfoy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto Draco se mantenía en el mismo lugar desde que la castaña se había ido, apretaba fuertemente sus puños y cerraba los ojos en un intento por disminuir su ira. En su mente aun se repetían las ultimas palabras de Hermione, le dolían mas que a nada porque hace tiempo que dejo de llamarlo por su apellido. Camino y tropezó, en sus pies estaban los regalos que ella había comprado para sus amigos. Se agacho a tomarlos y resguardarlos para llevarlos a casa, entre todos los regalos noto uno mayor, el papel era color negro y el listón verde esmeralda. Espero y te guste tanto como a mi, me tomo por sorpresa.. pero no hay nada que no podamos superar juntos. Hemos llegado hasta acá juntos y no me arrepiento de nada.. Por siempre juntos y para siempre, TE AMO. PP. No vale abrirlo hasta la cena

Sabía que fuera lo que fuera, el regalo seria especial. Le gustaría abrirlo ahora porque la tentación es mayor, pero la conoce y sabe que le ha colocado hechizos para mantenerlos cerrados hasta el día designados. ¡Por Merlín! Que ha hecho, sabe que es no debió haber dicho algo así como a ella, sabe que ha pasado por situaciones; algunas malas y otras peores. Y el haberle dicho que esta sola, cuando no es así. Uff, fue un golpe bajo.. Ella siempre lo apoyo y nunca le reclamo nada y ahora simplemente se siente como la persona mas horrible del mundo.

Hermione no se detuvo, camino hacia donde sus sentidos (excepto la vista) la guiaran, las mejillas se galopaban en sus ojos y mejillas. Llego a un callejón vacío, no miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca, solo saco de su chaqueta su varita y conjuro un hechizo capaz de llevarla hasta el único lugar donde podía estar sola y nadie la importunara y ni siquiera sus amigos. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar con claridad con respecto a su relación con el rubio, tal vez y lo mejor es estar solos y pensar las cosas en estas dos semanas.

Cerro, los ojos y conjuro el hechizo con rapidez; en un momento estaba afuera de la casa. De su casa. En cuanto puso un pie en el recibidor los recuerdos la embargaron. Ella y sus padres horneando galletas una tarde de otoño. Cuando leía varios tomos de cuentos de ciencia ficción en su habitación antes de ir a dormir junto a su padre y caracterizaba a los personajes. Su madre abrazándola, después de incendiar por accidente un libro en un desplante de magia, eso fue un año antes de Hogwarts, se dijo a si misma. Camino y observo las demás habitaciones, había una gran capa de polvo en ellas, con varios hechizos domésticos, se puso a limpiar y bajo al recibidor por su chaqueta nuevamente y su bolso, decidio que lo mejor seria ir a comprar provisiones. También que como no va a ir a la cena de Akemashite Omedetô con los demás, prepararía un banquete a lo grande solo para ella y su bebe. Al pensar en su bebe, pensó en Draco, si en no quería tener hijos. Bien, no cabe duda que va a ser una excelente madre soltera.

Llego a un supermercado, en una carrito coloco verduras, pollo, salsa teriyaki, varias frutas condimentos, lo necesario para una cena y lo restante para dos semanas. Se dirigió a su pasillo favorito; las chucherías, tomo varios paquetes de galletas, chocolates y jugos. Solto una risa alegre al recordar que todo esto comía cuando era una niña, pago en cajas y al ver que eran varias bolsas, les aplico un reducto ligero y con cuidado las coloco en su bolso extensible. Se abrazo a si misma al notar el clima mas helado en América, extrañaba tanto los Sakura que rodeaban los parques. Recordó que estaba en ese lugar de incógnita si se le puede llamar así, con otro movimiento de varita apareció en el patio trasero de su casa.

Acomodo con parsimonia todo en la cocina, ceno algo ligero y decidio ir a dormir, estaba tan cansada de todo, son tantas emociones por un día, necesita descansar de vez en cuando. Es un milagro que la casa aun cuente con servicio de electricidad y agua potable, de lo contrario estaría perdida. Paso por la habitación de sus padres pero continuo hasta la suya, llego a la cama y se arropo.

-Buenas noches bebe, recuerda que mama te ama más que a nada en este mundo.- Su mano tocaba suavemente su estómago en círculos.- Pase lo que pase estare yo aquí para ti…siempre…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Draco, vinimos en cuanto recibimos tu mensaje.- Theo estaba en la sala junto a su esposa quien estaba embarazada.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Mal Theo, ha pasado todo un día, y no se nada de ella, que tal si le ha pasado algo y yo aquí.- Un rubio desesperado con gestos de amargura hablaba mientras bebía cantidades grandes de sake.- No se donde esta, con quien, si esta bien o si ya comio, ¿Dónde dormirá esta noche eh?

-Vaya ya hablas como toda una madre.- Luna siempre se ha caracterizado por dar en el clavo y no es la excepción. El platinado se detuvo y la miro.

-P-por eso fue que peleamos, ella quiere sher madre y yo le dije que aun no, que no estaba listo.

-Por lo visto ella no lo tomo muy bien ¿cierto?.- El castaño observaba divertido el cómo charlaban su Lunita y Draco ebrio con frases incoherentes.

-Claro que no, ella dijo, hip, que ya era edad de tener hijos o algo ashi , le dije que a mi megushtaria esperar dosh años pero no, se enojo y dijo que quería estar sola dos semanash, ¡Ha pasado un día y no shoporto!.- Lanzo la botella de sake que se estrello contra la pared.

-Calma, conozco a alguien que tal vez si sepa donde este ella.-

-¿Dónde Luna, por favor dime? Y te dare lo que quieras.

-Quiero varios chocolatitos de durazno que venden a tres calles de aquí por favor.- coloco sus manos en los hombros del rubio- que tal.

-Luna te he dicho que no sonsaques a Draco cuando esta ebrio, ahora dinos quien puede saber el paradero de Hermione.

-…Ginny.- dijo con un mohín al no conseguir sus amados chocolatitos de duraznos que tanto quería.

-Bien mañana, iremos a primer hora po…

-¡No!,.- Levanto los brazos denegándose.- Quiero ir ahora, y si no van ustedes conmigo ire solo.

-Amigo son mas de las las once, es muy tarde incluso para Potter, descansa que mañana tendras una resa…-Draco ya estaba dormido sobre el suelo. Solo pudo suspirar y mirar a su esposa con resignación.

-Vamos a dormir Luna, mañana tendrá una resaca del demonio y quiero estar ahí para verlo.

-¿No es algo cruel de tu parte siendo su amigo?.- pregunto caminando junto a el que cargaba al rubio.

-Claro que no, a eso se le llama amistad.

Sueño de Draco

-Sabes Draco, pensé que con el tiempo tu ibas a cambiar, pero veo que no es así, me sigues odiando como hace tantos años en el colegio ¿verdad?.- Se nota que Hermione estaba con un vestido blanco y largo que no tapaba sus brazos en corte griego.- Nos odias tanto.

-No te odio.- Penso en las palaras de la castaña.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nos Hermione?

-¿No es obvio? Cielo.- estaba de espaldas y comenzaba a girar lentamente.- Tus palabras de odio y tus pensamientos egoístas nos han matado.

-¡¿Qué te ocurrio?!.- Ella tenia el vestido en color negro, en el estomago tenia hemorragias de sangre que estaban frescas., sus cuencas no tenían ojos haciéndola ver escalofriante .

-TU LO PROVOCASTE.- de su boca salían borbotones de sangre de color negro por la espesura.

-no, no, no, no, NO.-

Fin sueño

-NO, YO NO FUI ¡NOOO!.- colerizado se jalaba los cabellos. Mientras se sentaba en la cama… ¿cama?, no recordaba el haberse acostado ayer en su cama.

-Ya se que no fuiste tu.- Theo entraba con jugo, tostadas y unas pastillas para el dolor en una bandeja.- Joder contigo Draco, gritas demasiado.

-No te pedi que te quedaras aquí conmigo.- se tomaba la cabeza en un banal intento de detener el dolor.

-Toma, te lo manda Luna, dice que es bueno para el dolor en las resacas.- Le paso todo al rubio.

-Gracias.

-Si, si., toma una ducha y vamos a casa de la pelirroja que ya es tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?.- Se tomo las pastillas y en el momento las tostadas se tornaban apetitosas.

-Las doce del día por…- no termino la frase cuando el jugo que estaba en la boca del rubio fue escupido en el.- Que mierdas te pasa ahora.

-¡Me hubieras levantado mas temprano idiota!, eso pasa.

-Mis disculpas, señor lamentos, pero vinimos a despertarte pero no reaccionabas hasta después de dos horas que espesaste a gritar que no y no.

-¡No interesa ahora!.- le grito desde la ducha.- salgo en cinco y nos vamos.

-Como quieras te espero abajo.

^)^)^)^)^)^)^^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^))^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^

DÍA 4 ANTES DE Akemashite Omedetô 9:00 am

Despertó con un poco de frio, ya que no estaba a su lado el cuerpo con el que normalmente compartía la cama durante más de dos años, se estiro por toda la cama y en su rostro se fue desarrollando una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, hay que empezar el día.- palmeo su estómago, según las pruebas tenía un mes.- No puedo esperar a sentirte, espero y saques sus ojos.

Se adentró al baño a tomar una ducha, bajo a la cocina y preparo un desayuno realmente extenso, casi como si estuviera con los Weasley. Comenzaba cuando tocaron la puerta…era simplemente extraño, ya que nadie conocía la ubicación de la casa salvo una persona y el saber que fue descubierta por el. De alguna forma u otra la aterraba.

-Q-que hacen aquí.- en la puerta estaba la ya conocida Ginny y Luna.- Pedí estar alejada estas semanas.

-¿No nos invitas a pasar?- No se hizo a un lado, las miro fija y detenidamente.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, me estoy congelado el culo.

-Me imagino que Draco les ha puesto algún objeto "indetectable", para rastrear la ubicación ¿cierto?.- Las dos chicas se tensaron, mas no lo negaron.- Muy bien, entréguenmelo ahora chicas.

Luna extendió la mano y le entrego un uno de sus aretes de nabos. Hermione lo tomo, con su varita (la cual jamás deja un lado) y lanzo dos hechizos; unos para borrar el la trayectoria a la casa. Y otro para destruirlo.

-Bien ahora si podemos pasar todas.

-Me asusta que seas tan inteligente a veces Herms.- tomaron asiento en la cocina mientras preparaban chocolate.

-Simplemente quiero estar sola, y tarde o temprano Draco iba a venir.- coloco dos tasas.

-¿Sabias que íbamos a venir Hermione?.

-Mn…no ¿Por qué?.

-Tu mesa esta repleta de comida como para un shketall hambriento.

-Oh, eso. No simplemente iba a comerlo y ya.- se quedaron escépticas.- ¿sucede algo?

-Si, ¿es acaso algún síntoma nuevo de ya sabes que?.- la castaña elevo una ceja ante el secretismo de la pelirroja y miro a la rubia quien comia una tostadas.

-Luna, ¿quieres saber algo?

-Shi, claro ¿que esh?.- era graciosa verla con la boca llena e intentando hablar.

-…estoy…emb…

-¡NUESTRA HERMIONE ESTA EMBARAZADA!.- La pelirroja, no aguanto tanto drama y decidio hablar.

-wow, felicidades Hermione.- abrazo efusivamente.- ¿Draco lo sabe?.- Al nombrar al rubio en una frase junto a bebe era un verdadero tabú.

-No…no lo sabe y agradecería que no se lo dijeran a nadie, por favor.-salio hacia su habitación.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho aun?.- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama.- Pienso que el ya debería saberlo.

-¿saben por que estoy aquí principalmente?- recibió dos negativas.- Y-yo le dije que quería tener hijos, hace días. El me dijo que no quería tener hijos "por ahora", que eso arruinaría nuestra relación casi rotundamente. Saben cuanto me dolio que me dijera todo eso.- lloro como nunca abrazada a Luna.

-¿Qué le dijiste tu?

-Que ya tenia veintiocho años, llevamos dos de relación, y yo anhelos hijos más que respirar. Pero al parecer el no comparte el mismo deseo que yo. Así que le dije que pensara muy bien las cosas durante estas dos semanas.

-No puedes pasar la festividad sola Herms.- alzo la voz en un claro tono de conciencia.

-Claro que puedo, no es la primera vez que lo hago, de hecho lo he pasado sola desde los catorce, un año mas no sumara nada.

-¡Es que no entiendes!.- la menor de los Weasley estaba encolerizada.- No debes estar aquí sola y además embarazada…por favor Herms, vuelve a casa y habla con Draco seguro y se arreglan todas las cosas.

\- No y es mi última palabra…Así que les pido que se retiren.- las dirigía a la puerta con una mano.- Felices fiestas, saluden de mi parte a Theo y a Harry.

-No Hermione ven con nos…- no termino la palabra cuando Hermione le cerro la puerta en la cara a las dos chicas.

-Vamos Luna, esto no se va a quedar así.- camino hacia el jardín.- ¡Luna!

-Si ya voy, ¿A dónde iremos exactamente?

-Con la única persona capaz de hacerla razonar completamente.- ahora estaba furiosa y un Weasley furioso y mujer….era peligroso y de temer.

-Oh no.- retrocedio un poco asustada.- Que Merlín se apiade de Hermione.

-Oh si.- crack desaparecieron de la vista con el sonido de una rama rota.

Hermione, sabia que ellas ya no estaban, pensó en las palabras de la pelirroja, en regresar y hablar con Draco, comentarle del embarazo y estar ahí durante el proceso, criarlo durante su vida y verlo partir a Hogwarts. Pero, ella sabia que el no estaría de acuerdo y esta bien, se dijo. Si el no quiere ser parte de nuestra vida, no lo será jamas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

DÍA 5

Decir que Draco estaba histérico era poco, ya no sabia que hacer y estaba cansado todo el día. Hace exactamente dos horas, catorce minutos y veintisiete segundos que llego de la casa de los Potter, exWeasley dijo que iba a hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón, ¡por Morgana! Porque tarda tanto. Sabe que no lo lograra, pero aun así guarda una mínima esperanza y espera a que por la puerta entren tres siluetas.

-Draco para, me vas a marear.- Pansy estaba apoyada en el pecho de Blaise quien dormitaba en el sofa y veía caminar a su amigo de un lado a otro por toda la sala.- En serio me vas a marear.

-Pues no me veas y ya.- la morena rodo los ojos.- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Es normal, si van al otro lado del mundo.- murmuro ella llamando la atención del rubio quien se detuvo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No he dicho nada Draquin.- se abrazó más al moreno, despertando al notar un aura peligrosa.- Ayúdame Blaise

-¡Dilo!.- en cualquier momento saltaría encima de su amiga sin importar nada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, por ella entraron tres siluetas, pero no era ninguna de la que el rubio quería ver.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-¡TU PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!.- todo el ruido ocasionado por las preguntas fue silenciado por el grito de Ginny.- A la cocina ahora.

-¿Qué mierdas te sucede pelirroja?.- veía a la mini-Weasley colocar hechizos silenciadores por toda la cocina y finalmente recargarse en la esquina de la mesa.

-Lo que me pasa es que, le haigas dicho a Herms que no querias ser padre eso pasa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- desvio la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Claro que es mi asunto y sabes ¿porque?.- tomo asiento lejos del rubio preparándose para lo que venia.- Bueno resulta que mi amiga, descubrió algo muy especial, y pensaba contártelo pero oh sorpresa. Al imbécil de su novio se le ocurre decirle que no estaba preparado para tener hijos. ¡No me importas!.- al ver que la interrumpía.- Ella piensa pasar la festividad sola, sabias que desde los catorce pasa ese día sola.

-No lo sabia, pensé que los tenia a ustedes pelirroja.

-Claro que nos tiene, pero no es lo mismo a estar con tus padres, esa es la razón por la cual Herms no habla de sus padres. Le duele aun. Por eso anhela tener hijos, porque quiere dejarle saber a ese ser pequeñito que esta ahí para él. Y nada le haría mas feliz compartirlo contigo.

-No quiero tener hijos, porque tengo miedo de ser igual a mi padre.

-Una pregunta, no dice nada solo pregunto.- toco su barbilla con un dedo.- ¿Si Herms, estuviera embarazada que harias?

-N-no lo se, pero no la dejaría sola, la cuidaría y trataría de no ser igual a mi padre especialmente. Cuidaría de ellos y les daría lo mejor.

-Bien, entonces díselo a ella.- sacando de sus palabras al rubio.- Porque oh sorpresa, ella esta embarazada.

Embarazada

Embara

Emba

-E-estas segura pelirroja?.- la palabra que tanto temia, ahora todo tenia sentido, el sueño y la terrible sensación de sueño a todas horas.

-Claro que si. Hace unos días se realizo unos exámenes en San mungo y dieron positivos, ella me dijo después.

-¿Dónde esta ella?, tengo que ir con ella ahora mismo…. Que hice soy un idiota.- se recargo en la pared hasta caer al suelo.- ¿Dónde ESTA ELLA?

-Calmate, esta en la vieja casa de sus padres pero…- el rubio se levantaba e intentaba salir de la cocina.- Escúchame bien imbécil, iras mañana presentable con varios regalos para tu hijo y te iras junto a nosotros, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿Por qué?, bueno son mis amigos y además mientras los chicos van a comprar los regalos, las chicas nos encargamos de la cena. Mañana iremos de sorpresa a casa de Herms. Así que fuera de aquí y a por los regalos.

-Pelirroja.-¿mn?.- gracias.

*****************************************************AKEMASHITE***************OMEDETO**********OFICIAL***************************************************************************

Cuando Hermione despertó lo primero que hizo fue preparar la cena para el final del día, y algo para ella. Se baño, vistió con un hermoso vestido color vino y se maquillo como nunca, subio a su cuarto y miro los discos que había comprado en la tienda de Japón; Kanon Wakeshima, este era de sus favoritos. De cierta forma le encanta la vestimenta de ella; imagina que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de niña, hubiera jugado con vestidos de épocas antiguas mientras cantaba alguna canción. Miro el reloj en la pared 7:47 pm. Ha estado todo el día en sus pensamientos y no se ha dado cuenta, vaya día. Nada que una verdadera cena japonesa no alivie; pollo teriyaki en salsa de mandarina, un poco de sidra sin alcohol y de postre un suflé de chocolate de tamaño considerable. La puerta hizo un ruido extraño, con varita en mano, regreso y apunto directo hacia ella. Escuchaba voces detrás de ella.

-Son varias voces.- se dijo

De un momento a otro el timbre sono. Se acerco lento y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella estaban esos ojos grises en los cuales ella podia perderse todo el día de ser posible.

-Akemashite Omedetô Hermione.- elevo un paquete rojo.- ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro.- los dejo pasar y noto que traían varios paquetes de distintos y colores.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Decidimos venir a celebrar este día contigo, hemos traído la cena y …

-¡Regalos!.- interrumpio Blaise a la pelirroja quien lo miro mal.

-Oh esta bien, creo.- Murmuro dando paso hacia la habitación.- Pueden dejarlo en la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto Harry al verla irse.- No celebraras con nosotros.

-No, estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Akemashite Omedetô.- los demás miraban al rubio dándole a entender que fuera a hablar con ella, así que la siguió.

/*/*/

-Hermione, debemos hablar.-no le hacía casi y seguía caminando.- Hermione

-No, deje en claro que no quería verte Draco.- empezó a quitarse los aretes.

-Escúchame, sé que estas embarazada.- eso detuvo a la castaña, tomo asiento en la cama.- y he venido a hablar de ello.

-Me alegra que lo sepas.- dijo de un modo neutro.

-¡Escúchame bien Hermione Granger!.-La tomo de los codos y la alzo a la altura.- He venido hasta aquí no para gritarte, no, si no para pedirte perdón desde el fondo de mi ser y rogarte que vuelvas conmigo y seamos una familia.

El ambiente se hizo tenso para la morocha quien respiraba pausadamente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, para Draco el silencio de ella le dolía, le dolía porque no le confirmaba nada y eso le aterraba y mucho.

-¿y ya está?.-separándose de él y limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?, no entiendo que quieres decir con eso Hermione.

-Para ti es fácil decir todo eso, pero no es así Draco, te amo y nada me gustaría más que formar una familia contigo.- esas palabras desarmaron al rubio.- Pero me lastimaste y mucho y lo mejor será, formar una familia por separado.

-No me hagas esto, ¡No permitiré que nadie te toque y lo sabes!.- la tomo de las caderas y la beso castamente.- No me dejes tú también.

-Sucumbiré por nuestro retoño, bajemos con los demás a celebrar.

-No tengo una idea mejor.- tomo su varita y los llevo lejos de los demás.-Por cierto, sucumbirás por nuestro retoño y por el amor que aún prevalece.- añadió antes de partir

-¿Dónde estamos?.

-En un lugar secreto, donde solo yo conozco la ubicación.-tomo un pétalo rosa del árbol y lo puso en la palma de la mano de ella.- Te traje aquí para pasar el día contigo, ¿sabes porque?.-recibió una negativa.

-No, no lo sé.

-Los arboles de Sakura o los cerezos, me recuerdan a ti porque son efímeros, son delicados y hermosos desde donde sean apreciados.-coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- Puedes observarlos por horas y aun así no extasiarte de ellos, inyectarte de su color tan natural y femenino que puede volver loco a cualquier hombre. Te mantienen deseoso del beso de una mujer o la caricia de la amada.-subiendo una mano por su espalda.- El rosa es el color mas femenino que puede haber y es símbolo de sensualidad y amor. Te deseo como a nadie Hermione Granger y deseo que te conviertas en mi esposa y vivamos juntos.

-Draco…yo…Si. Acepto.-Opto por cerrar los ojos y besarlo apasionadamente.- Akemashite Omedetô

-Akemashite Omedetô

-Aishiteru.- Dijeron al unisonido.


End file.
